


Mallory Is Not Allowed To Keep Animals In Her Room

by GhostlyGiraffe



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Humor, but I can imagine it happening in canon, i don't know what this is, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 02:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17438624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostlyGiraffe/pseuds/GhostlyGiraffe
Summary: In which there is a box of kittens, an excited Misty Day, a guilty Mallory, and a reluctant supreme.





	Mallory Is Not Allowed To Keep Animals In Her Room

**Author's Note:**

> So, as mentioned in the tags, I don't know what this is but I figured I'd post it here since some people have told me it's cute.  
> Enjoy whatever this is!

The door flings open and Misty runs through, carrying a covered box in her arms. A sheepish Mallory follows quietly behind her and closes the door with a soft click.

“Delia! Delia!”

“Yes, Misty?”

“Look what I have!” She sweeps papers haphazardly to the side and gently places down the box. Cordelia gingerly lifts the corner of the blanket covering the box and immediately a small meow greets her. Three kittens sit inside the box, two black and white furred and the smallest, a pitch black. She slowly raises her gaze up to a goofily grinning Misty - who is practically vibrating with excitement - and Mallory, who is steadfastly avoiding direct eye contact. Cordelia replaces the blanket and takes her glasses off, placing them in front of her and putting her head in her hands.

“Where did you get the kittens from? And what does Mallory have to do with it?”

“So, Mallory was sitting in my class with a bag on her lap and she was occasionally looking inside it so I thought she was texting somebody and I told her to come see me after class. So, she did and she was apologising like she’d accidentally killed the damn Pope and then she pulled this box out of her bag, which did look suspiciously full, mind you, and showed me these kittens! They’re so adorable and - Hey, little guy get back in there. We can’t have you running around Dee’s office.” One of the black and white kittens is struggling to climb it’s way out of the box and Misty quickly scoops it up and places it back into the box with the other two who are starting to get restless.

“Okay, that answers part of my question, but where did Mallory get the kittens from?”

“Um, I found them on the side of the road when I was walking into town with some other girls. I’m sorry, Miss Cordelia, but I couldn’t just leave them there, they were so small and they were so skinny, I felt so bad for them-”

“What do you mean were? How long have you had them for?”

“A week.”

Misty claps her hand over her mouth to contain her laughter while Cordelia sits in silence, staring at Mallory disbelievingly.

“Where have you been keeping them? And what have you been feeding them? How have you kept it a secret? Three kittens running around are kind of hard to miss.”

Mallory gulps. “They’ve been confined to Coco and my room so they haven’t been causing any trouble… Except for the holes clawed through my socks. I’ve been going to the pet store to get them all that they need and Coco is the only other one who knows about them. This one -” She picks up the bigger of the two black and whites. “- Has taken a liking to her and she named him Gucci. The other black and white one sleeps in my shoes so I named her Socks and then the little black one keeps trying to climb out of the window and he chases his own tail so I’ve named him Vortex.”

Cordelia opens and closes her mouth several times before Misty jumps in. “I vote that we keep them, she’s already named them and we need some more animals around here.”

Cordelia shakes her head vehemently. “No. No more animals. I let you keep the two dogs that you brought home, and the snake that you ‘rescued’ from the swamp, and the four cats you got from the shelter, _and_ the goddamn alligator living behind the greenhouse.”

“What’s three more then?” Misty asks cheekily.

“It’s a lot of trouble, that’s what it is. Come see me in an hour when I’ve had time to think about what we’re going to do with them.”

Mallory squeaks out an “okay” and bolts for the doorway. Misty hesitates before picking up Vortex and placing him in front of Cordelia.

“I’ll leave him with you to convince you.” She runs out with Gucci and Socks before Cordelia can give the remaining kitten back. The door shuts behind her and Cordelia groans and drops her head onto her desk. Vortex meows loudly and paws at her hair that falls onto the surface. She lifts her head and strokes a finger down his small back. He immediately starts purring and buts his head into her head. Cordelia leaves the room abruptly and comes back with a bright blue shawl in hand. She bundles it up into a nest and carefully places Vortex inside. He curls up and watches her with drowsy eyes as he settles. He yawns widely, showing his tiny fangs and tucks his head under a paw. Cordelia shakes her head in amusement and gathers up the papers that Misty misplaced with the box.

\--

A knock sounds on the door and Cordelia barely has a moment to utter “Come in” before the door is being eagerly opened by Misty and a curious Mallory. They take in the kitten that has moved from his spot in Misty’s shawl to Cordelia’s shoulder, where he is mouthing at a piece of her hair.

At their expressions, Cordelia points her pen at the two. “Not a word.”

Mallory smiles widely and Misty laughs. “I told you he’d convince you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come say hi on tumblr if you want @witchesandalligators


End file.
